


Questions

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crown, Drabble, F/M, Library, Questions, Romance, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, polar bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy has questions. Loki only chooses to answer some of them.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth_TauriChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_TauriChick/gifts).



> Beth_TauriChick prompted Crown, Polar bear, Library.

Darcy paused to stare. "Loki," she said, "why do you have a polar bear wearing a crown in your personal library?"

Loki sighed. "You certainly do ask a lot of questions, mortal. 'How does gravity work on Asgard.' 'Shouldn't it be impossible to walk on light.' 'Can't we just have a romantic meal alone.' 'Why do you have a polar bear wearing a crown in your personal library.' Some questions are just not meant to be answered."

"So that's a no on the romantic dinner, then?" Darcy asked, her eyebrow raised. 

Loki smirked. "Not if you stand there asking questions."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with a question I should ponder.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169435943543/questions)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
